Series 14
The fourteenth series is most likely to appear in 2026. It has seventeen episodes rather than sixteen which has a two-part episode special repeating the trend of Series 4, Series 8, and Series 13. Episodes #The Apology - Three weeks after the Rails Around the Globe mystery solved, Ethan and Justin were station pilots at Vicarstown Station after previously working at Whiff's Waste Dump. Rosie is chosen to ask Sir Topham hatt to not send them away to Germany so they can be nice and helpful. #Racing Austin - Austin wants to race with Caitlin and Connor, but didn't know how. #Being Siddeley - Siddeley wants to act like Jeremy, someting can go wrong like being ready for take off. #A Golden Opportunity - A golden steam engine arrives on Sodor, and Thomas met her at the docks. #Hoothoot In The Dark - Hoothoot has his lamp broken. He must try to be careful in the dark. #Jarred-Over Wilson - Wilson has a load of jelly jars in his trunk, the glass broke and jelly were all over. #Danger At The Electricworks - Clem bumped back at the diesel oil and spilled when the fire came. Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle came to the rescue. #Late Again, Austin! - Austin was late for picking up the mail. #Museums and Railtours - Thomas is chosen to be shown at the railway show in York and attending a railtour with Green Arrow. #International Racing - Thomas ventures with the International Engines on worldwide racing in fifteen episodes. #Off-Duty Gordon - Gordon is taking his day off. #Henry and Duchess of Hamilton - Duchess of Hamilton arrives on Sodor to help Henry out. #Samson Lost and Found - Samson still makes mistakes and ended up in the forest. #The Engine Went Up The Mountain - A new narrow gauge engine arrived to help with the passenger service for taking vacationers up the mountain. #The Agent of Change - Thomas found out that Casey didn't come back to do his part time job at the Harwick Narrow Gauge Railway, so he, Hiro, and Sir Topham Hatt sets out a search party to find him. #Savage City - Jimmy and Travis makes a brief reporting about a crime wave at Great Waterton. Sheriff, Bruno, Scooter, Jesse, Trooper, and Jake were at the training park before being upgraded into 3.0 mode as they are be able to stop the crooks and save the stolen and lost city of Great Waterton. #One in the Family, Part 1 - Thomas encountered a dark blue narrow-gauge geared tank engine who is scared of meeting new friends. #One in the Family, Part 2 - Thomas had to find a way to make Betsy feel better and not to be scared anymore. Songs *Go, Go Thomas! (newly updated) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Bertie *Stanley *Ethan *Justin *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *Nia *Rebecca *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Biff Tannen (does not speak) *Buford Tannen (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer(cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Professor B will not return in this series, because he ultimately is arrested in London after Thomas, Charlie, Hiro, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand had their railroad trip. Ethan and Justin were deuteragonists after the thirteenth series episode, "Welcome, German Diesels". Characters Introduced *Bonnie Hunteraxle - A perky yellow narrow gauge engine who goes on a friendly way. *Rhonda Goldenrod - A golden steam engine who is a stately engine to think. *Eileen - A South African narrow gauge engine who can help with her passenger service. *Travis - A police pursuit helicopter who joins the Sodor Police Headquarters. *Jimmy - A police dog unit van who could team up the Sodor Police Headquarters. *Rufus - A Zundapp Janus owned by The Thin Clergyman. One Hour Special Characters Introduced *Betsy - A dark blue narrow gauge geared tank engine who is new to Sodor, but is scared. *Sylvia - A medium azur Baltic narrow gauge tank engine who will help out Betsy. Trivia *This is the first series to use the theme song "Go, Go, Thomas!" as the intro. Category:Television Series